


Mornings Off

by HaroThar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Living Together, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroThar/pseuds/HaroThar
Summary: Krolia and Romelle have the day off, but different ideas of how to spend it.
Relationships: Krolia/Romelle (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: Kromelle Mini-Exchange





	Mornings Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AniDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniDragon/gifts).



> This is my fill for the kromelle mini exchange, and written for AniDragon! It was a lot of fun, I hope it's what you were looking for <3

Romelle’s eyes slid open to the welcome sight of a late dawn filtering in through her sheer curtains. They were floral, with intricate lace along the bottom, and shifted slightly from where Krolia had cracked the window to let in the breeze. Romelle snuggled back down into her pillow, inhaling deeply, and let herself drift a while longer.

Then her need to pee and the honestly _offensive_ open space in the bed next to her sent her rolling out with a groan. She took care of her business, washed her hands and face, and staggered blearily into the kitchen. 

Krolia was fully dressed, bright eyed, and finishing up her breakfast with her datapad in one hand. “Under the lid,” she said by way of greeting. Romelle ignored the food on the stove and marched right on up to her girlfriend. 

“Come back to bed,” she demanded.

Krolia turned from her tablet and leveled a flat look at Romelle, setting her cup down. Romelle simply propped her hands on her hips, Krolia’s t-shirt just a size too large and only barely hiding her panties. Krolia continued to stare meaningfully and Romelle widened her determined stance, drawing attention to the long, bare stretch of her legs. When Krolia’s eyes flicked down to them, she knew she’d won.

“Come back to bed,” she repeated, softer, pulling Krolia’s tablet gently from her grip and laying it facedown on the table. She took Krolia by the hand and tugged. 

“It’s already past dawn,” Krolia protested. She was very, very good at hiding her weaknesses behind a firm tone. But Romelle was better.

“We have nowhere to be,” she said, coaxing as one might a startled foal as Krolia got to her feet, fingertips dragging against the wood of the table before slipping free entirely.

“I’m not wearing pajamas.”

“Those clothes aren’t dirty, and they aren’t uncomfortable.”

“Your food will go stale.”

“Breakfast in bed, then!” Romelle said brightly, letting go of Krolia’s hand so she could plate the food, and then she was back on her. Krolia was visibly floundering for more excuses, and Romelle smiled privately at the sight. 

“We’re going to mess up our circadian rhythms,” Krolia tried as Romelle pulled her up the steps. 

“So we just won’t fall asleep!”

“I have things I want to do today,” she attempted as Romelle coaxed her past the threshold.

“And all day to do them.” Romelle set her food on the nightstand and plopped herself right on back in bed.

“I have chores I _need_ to do today,” Krolia insisted, but she didn’t move away from the bed and her eyes were locked on her very pretty girlfriend, who was looking particularly plush amidst the pillows and blankets.

“Oh boo! You can’t possibly want to do chores more than you want to cuddle me!” Romelle put on her best doe-eyed pout and watched Krolia crumble. Krolia sighed and Romelle let out a delighted little giggle, clapping her hands and then drumming on Krolia’s spot on the mattress.

“This is a childish indulgence,” Krolia groused as she crawled back into bed, allowing Romelle to pull and tug and position her how she pleased.

“Yes, yes, you’re very mature and responsible and your token protest has preserved your dignity _most_ valiantly,” Romelle cooed smugly as she settled herself half-upright against the pillows and Krolia against her side, head resting on her breast.

“Bold words from someone in tickling range,” Krolia commented casually as her arms slid around her waist, making Romelle instinctively tense.

“Don’t you dare!”

Krolia laughed and nosed at Romelle’s chest, palpably settling her weight into the mattress and relaxing. “Even just the mention has you jumping.”

“You are a cruel, cold-hearted girlfriend.”

“Mhm.”

Romelle huffed, her fingers gently carding through Krolia’s hair. She pressed a kiss to Krolia’s head and mumbled, “Big meanie,” for posterity’s sake.

She reached with her free hand for her food, and found it to be just out of reach. She pursed her lips. She reached a little farther, letting out a small whine and daring to shift their positions slightly, but while her fingers brushed the rim of the plate, still no dice.

“You don’t seem particularly relaxed, love,” Krolia remarked.

“You are heartless. You are a heartless brute. My own girlfriend only mocks my struggles and denies me affection.”

“Mhm,” Krolia hummed from her position where she actively, physically clung to Romelle.

“Okay,” Romelle huffed, wrapping her arm around Krolia’s shoulders. She heaved up, taking Krolia with her, grabbed the plate, and fell back against the pillows with a triumphant little “Ha!”

“Good job.”

“Thank you, it was a real struggle,” Romelle chimed, pointedly ignoring the fact that Krolia was being a sarcastic little tease.

Krolia snorted and resettled herself, taking a deep breath in through her nose. She followed that up with a squeeze to Romelle’s midsection and the little shake-shake-nudge of her head that Romelle had labeled “criminally adorable.” It was too cute. One day there would be no survivors. 

When Romelle finished eating (and her girlfriend’s cooking was, as always, very good), she set the plate aside and then decided to partake in one of her absolute _favorite_ hobbies. With her newly-freed hand, she slowly moved a finger closer and closer to Krolia’s ear, and when she was just a hair away from touching it her ear instinctively twitched, flicking away the imagined fly. Romelle grinned. She did it again, enjoying the gentle tap-tap-tap of Krolia’s purple fuzz against her own, biting down giggles. She moved her finger up and down the lower shell of Krolia’s ear, feather-light and scarcely touching, entertained by every twitch and instinctive jump of the muscles.

Krolia gripped Romelle’s wrist swiftly, but far from harsh. “Stop that.”

“But it’s so _cute!”_

“You are a horrible little nuisance who plagues my every waking hour,” Krolia stated in a truly impressive deadpan. 

“And _you,”_ Romelle said, lifting her other hand to Krolia’s ear and making her twist to grab that as well, opening her eyes to glare up at her, “are a cutie patootie.”

“Again: bold words from someone in tickling range.”

 _”FINE!”_ Romelle complained with an exaggerated sigh, slouching against the pillows, “Cuddles-only time, since you are so mean and unrelenting.”

“That’s what I thought,” Krolia said smugly, once again slipping her arms around Romelle’s middle and pillowing her head on her chest. Romelle kissed her forehead again and settled in as well, yawning once and letting her eyes slip closed. 

The warmth of the bed, Krolia the warmest of all, combined with the fullness of her belly and recent nature of her waking, dragged Romelle easily into a doze. Krolia’s breathing, steady and safe, drew Romelle in, trancelike, centering her in sweetest meditation. Sleep circled inexorably closer. 

Unfortunately, there were definite downsides to dating an elite spy.

“TBPBPBPBPBPTH” Krolia raspberried loudly against Romelle’s suddenly-exposed belly, _right_ when Romelle was about to fall back asleep. She shrieked, body spasming like she’d been electrocuted. She struck blindly at her aggressor, but Krolia was already off the bed, dancing backwards out the door with a laugh.

“You are _evil!”_ Romelle yelled, launching a pillow, but Krolia dodged it easily.

“You said you wouldn’t fall asleep! I’m just watching out for your sleep schedule,” Krolia called, already out of sight. Romelle chased after her, but Krolia was, naturally, faster, and had hidden herself from view. 

“Rrrrrhhhhgh!!!” Romelle growled, shooting down the steps. Her head twisted this way and that, bare feet slapping the wood floor, but Krolia was silent as she was swift. “You are mean and evil and awful and terrible!”

“Hey, we cuddled, and now it’s time for doing things,” Krolia said, her voice pitched so Romelle couldn’t tell where it was coming from. 

“Like tickling me?” Romelle threw open the hall closet, meeting only spare towels and detergent bottles.

“Precisely,” Krolia purred, Romelle whirling on her heel and tracking that sound with a little more accuracy. “In my defense, I warned you twice.”

“In meh meh meh fuck you!” Romelle shouted, rounding a corner.

“Well,” Krolia purred, suddenly in her ear, strong arms wrapped around Romelle and lifting her ever so slightly off the floor, “when you ask so nicely.”

“EEP!” Romelle squeaked, legs kicking uselessly as her face flushed the brightest red. The fact that she was half-naked became something she was very consciously aware of, in that moment. 

“Youuuu,” Romelle tried, brain not quite processing the way she wanted it to, what with the fact that each kick of her legs or twist of her body only made her more cognizant of how strong Krolia’s arms were, how hopelessly trapped Romelle was until Krolia decided otherwise. “Youuuuouououou little…” She was so firm and solid against Romelle’s back, holding her up so _effortlessly,_ like her weight, her struggling, was _nothing._

Then her feet were on the ground, and Krolia was kissing her cheek with innocent sweetness. “Put some pants on. Didn’t you want to do some gardening today?”

Romelle was left, winded, leaning against the wall as Krolia slipped on her shoes and sauntered out the back door, smug as a cat in the cream. Romelle regained just enough mental function to scream “Evil!” at her, and Krolia barked a laugh right before the door swung shut behind her. Romelle huffed.

Well fine then. She’d _garden,_ ugh. Actually, she had been meaning to give the tomatoes a little extra attention lately. Some of their leaves weren’t doing too hot and she wanted to check in on that. 

Huffing loudly through her nose she stomped back up the steps, again, and threw off Krolia’s shirt. If she wanted to be like that, Romelle would be cute and shirtless on her _own_. She put on a charming quarter-sleeve shirt and overalls, plus her big stompy boots and sunhat. She stepped outside into the breeze and instinctively raised a hand to her hat, taking in a deep breath of the fresh air.

“You look cute,” Krolia complemented, bending down to kiss her. Romelle kissed back sweetly, her earlier irritation having dissipated as quickly as it came, and accepted her garden gloves from Krolia. 

“Thanks. Are you doing more on the fence today?”

“Mhm, the cement’s dry and the posts are ready. If all goes well your vines should have a trellis to climb all over by the afternoon.”

“Oh good, the clematis should be getting here any day now so it’ll be nice to have a spot to put it.”

Krolia nodded, though she likely didn’t know one flower’s name from the next, and picked up her drill and the lattice panels before heading over to the northern edge. Romelle tended first to her tomatoes, wondering if maybe she needed to see if she could buy ladybugs from someone. Then she set to work in her flower garden, pruning dead leaves, weeding the soft soil, and in general allowing herself to enjoy the sweet smell and warm sun.

A glance over her shoulder, and she caught Krolia leaning against one of her wooden posts, arms crossed and what looked suspiciously like a soft, sappy smile on her face.

“What?” Romelle asked, and Krolia did not answer right away. Just stared a moment longer, and gave a slow blink. 

“Just admiring,” Krolia said eventually. 

Despite herself, Romelle felt herself blush pink. “You’re being a big dweeb, aren’t you?”

“Mmm,” Krolia hummed noncommittally, showing no inclination to move or stop her staring. Romelle rolled her eyes dramatically, returning to her kneeling pad and the little sprigs and shoots of weeds making their earnest attempts. Krolia’s eyes continued to burn holes in the back of Romelle’s head, continuing to fluster her up to and until Romelle heard Krolia resume fitting the lattice into the slots in the posts, and the high whirr of her screwing them into place. 

Romelle took that chance to pause in her own work and examine Krolia. Her short fur did nothing to hide her sleek musculature, and on warm days it gained a pleasant sheen to it when she sweat. She moved with such fluid grace, yet an undeniable drive and determination underlying every action. Powerful—dangerous even—for all Romelle knew that lethal grace would never be turned on her. Well, not without a safe word, anyway.

Krolia glanced her way, caught her staring, smiled so that her long fangs just barely poked out over her lip, and resumed working with a horribly smug air around her.

Romelle stood, and crossed to their orange tree. It hadn’t been in great shape, when they’d moved in, and it was one of Romelle’s proudest achievements that it now bore almost-fist-sized fruits for her to reach up and pluck. She peeled it as she approached, pocketing the rinds to add to the compost later, and split the orange in half, extending a hand to Krolia. 

Krolia set her drill down, took the offered fruit, and leaned against the same post Romelle was on, their shoulders touching as they quietly shared the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Concrit always appreciated


End file.
